Toy Story 3
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Instead of Buzz being switched to Demo mode, Jessie is switched to demo mode. She teams up with Lotso, and when Woody returns, he is switched to demo mode as well. Jessie and Woody are betraying their best friends, and it's hard for Buzz. He is losing the girl he loves, and his best friend. He doesn't know if he still loves her. Will they switch back? Will Buzz still love Jessie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jessie Talks to Lotso and His Gang

Andy's toys thought the Caterpillar Room was the most perfect place besides Andy's room to be played with. Ever since they hopped in the Sunnyside Daycare box, they thought it was going to be "playtime with Andy" all over again. They fell in love with Sunnyside ever since Andy's mom took them inside, and they met the toys in the Butterfly Room. When they first walked into the Caterpillar Room, they did not realize that it was going to be a room full of rowdy toddlers after recess… and rough play… and broken pieces. The toys really wanted to be transferred into the Butterfly Room, so they don't have to deal with that catastrophe again.

When 5:00 struck at Sunnyside, Andy's toys came to life, but in pain. Slinky noticed the green aliens stuck in his slink, and he groaned, "Oh.. I got a kink in my slink." Jessie was lying on a bin, and she groaned as she lifted her head. Seeing the green paint on her hair made her exclaim in disgust as she looked closely at it. Rex was panicking as he searched for his tail, "My tail! Where's my tail?!" Buzz was not feeling as well as he normally does; he sat up and groaned. He looked at his helmet and saw many paint stains, and he groaned in disgust.

Hamm had many puzzle pieces and many toys stuck in him, and he pushed them all out after taking out his cork. Surprising him, one of Mr. Potato Head's arms was in him, and he threw it to him saying, "Anyone need a hand?" Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head sat up, and she groaned. Many of their parts were in the wrong places and there were marks all over them, and Mr. Potato Head asked, "Where's my nose?" His nose was on Mrs. Potato Head's nose hole, and she tossed it to him saying, "Here it is." Mr. Potato Head grabbed it and tossed her arm to her saying, "Here's your arm. Honey, the mustache?" She looked up, and noticed his mustache stuck in her hat hole.

Buzz stood up, opened his helmet, and fixed his torso. He said, "I don't remember playtime being this hard." Rex found his tail, and pulled it out of a hole. He yanked it out, and said, "Andy never played with us like that." Jessie and Bullseye were next to each other, and Jessie said pulling a sticker off his nose, "We're just going to have to make the best of it." Mr. Potato Head said putting on his mustache, "But these are toddlers. They don't know how to play with us." The gang started to meet up in a circle, and Rex exclaimed, "They're too young!"

They all finally put themselves back together, and Buzz said, "I'm going to fix this. I'll go talk to Lotso and see if he can transfer us to the Butterfly Room." Jessie walked to him and said, "No, Buzz. I'll go. You look worse than me. All I have is this gunk in my hair, and you have to fix your wings and stuff." Buzz said, "Jessie, please, let me go. It's better for me to go than you. I don't want you to risk having anything bad happen to you." Jessie smirked and asked everyone, "Who thinks I should go?" They all raised their hands, surprisingly.

Buzz sighed and smiled. He said, "All right then." Rex asked, "But how are you going to get out of here?" That's when their eyes widened; Buzz said, "Check the doors!" Jessie jumped and wiggled the knob, but it was locked. She reported, "It's locked!" Slinky did the same for the other door, and he said, "Same here. Locked!" Buzz asked, "What about the windows?" Hamm looked closely at the lock on the window, and said, "No chance. This is a special lock, and you need a key for it." Mrs. Potato Head said, "We're trapped!" Buzz looked up and noticed an open translym, and said, "Wait! Did anyone notice the translym?" They all looked up, and Slinky asked, "Now, how are we going to get Jessie up there?"

Jessie said, "Just throw me up there!" Buzz held her arm and stopped her from jumping, and said, "No, you'll hurt yourself!" Jessie said, "Buzz, I'm doing this for all of you. I don't care if I hurt myself." She loved it when Buzz cared about her when things like this happened. He smiled and said, "Okay, but who's strong enough to throw you up there?" She looked around, and saw a trampoline. She said, "Ooh, I have a plan!"

Mr. Potato Head asked, "What's your plan?" Jessie ran over to the trampoline that was right next to the door, and she said, "Buzz is going to hold me and he'll jump on this really high. Once he gets high enough, he'll use his strength and throw me up. I'll land on the translym, and go from there." The idea of holding Jessie made Buzz's face light up. Slinky asked, "You think that's going to work?" Jessie said, "You bet I think that! Buzz is strong enough!" Buzz blushed when she winked at him, and he said, "Let's do it."

Jessie said, "Yee-haw! Come over here, Buzz!" They all watched Buzz run over there, and Jessie jump in his arms. His body tingled and he blushed hard when he held her. Jessie said smiling, "Start jumping!" He gave her a nod, and Buzz started jumping. For a little toy, Buzz could jump really high, and the others would laugh at him. Buzz was able jump higher than half of the door, and Jessie said, "Okay, Buzz, throw me up there!" On the next jump, Buzz threw Jessie up to the translym with a hard grunt. Jessie giggled on her way up, and she was able to grab onto the edge.

She pulled herself on top of it, and the others cheered when she reached the top. Jessie said, "Nice throw, Buzz! Now, I'm going to talk to Lotso." Buzz hopped off the trampoline, and Buzz said, "Be careful!" Jessie said calmly, "I'm always careful." They smiled at each other, and Jessie jumped off the translym into the hallway. Jessie looked around in the dark hallway, and saw a light coming from a room.

She smirked, and started tip-toeing to the light. Jessie heard voices, and quietly gasped. She ran to the door, and hid behind it. She was breathing heavily, and she listened to the voices. One voice asked, "Do you think we should've put those new toys in the Butterfly Room with us? I felt kind of bad putting them there because Lotso has to put the new toys into the Caterpillar Room so they can try to escape."

Jessie frowned in confusion, and another voice said, "I don't know. Once they try to convince him that they want to move to the Butterfly Room, it's going to go downhill for all of us. They might as well stay in the Caterpillar Room." Jessie whispered, "What?" The two toys talking walked right by Jessie, and hopped into the vending machine that was in the room. Jessie watched them climb all the way to the top of the machine, and she whispered, "Found you."

Jesse herself started climbing up the vending machine to see what they were doing up there, and when she reached the top, she heard more than two voices. She leaned against the wall, and got closer to their voices, but she made sure that no one saw her. It sounded like they were playing with a See-and-Say, and it sounded like they were bidding, too.

Jessie listened to them; she heard Ken say, "I'm not a girl's toy! I'm not! Why do you guys keep saying that?" Jessie silently giggled, and another toy said, "Well, you are captioned as a girl's toy. Plus, you're supposed to be Barbie's boyfriend." Ken said, "Look, Twitch! Barbie is different! I already love her!" The other toys started laughing loudly, and when Jessie took two steps back, she felt another toy touch her.

She gasped and saw Big Baby standing behind her. He cooed, and picked her up, and threw her in the middle of the See-and-Say. They all gasped, and Ken asked evilly, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They all put their hands on their hips, and Jessie said, "I saw you guys up here, and I thought Lotso was up here, and I need to talk to him." Ken asked, "Why do you need to talk to him?"

Jessie was about to stand up, but two toys held her down. She groaned angrily, "Hey! Let me go, you morons!" She tried to free herself, but they were too strong. Then, they all heard someone say, "Ken?" They all looked up and saw Lotso standing there with a disappointed look on his face. Ken and Jessie said in unison, "Lotso!" He asked, "What's going on here? Why are you guys holding her down?"

Ken said, "S-She was in…intruding our game! She has no right to be up here!" Lotso walked to them, and said, "Oh, she has every right to be up here. She can come up here whenever she wants. Let her go. NOW." The two toys freed Jessie, and Ken frowned angrily. Jessie said, "Lotso, I need to talk to you." Lotso smiled and said, "Of course!" Jessie requested, "My friends and I have realized that the children in the Caterpillar Room are too rambunctious for us, and we respectfully request to be transferred to the Butterfly Room with the more mature kids."

Lotso put his arm around Jessie, and said, "Okay, listen, cowgirl. The children in the Caterpillar Room need some toys to play with. The older kids keep growing up, and they don't need toys anymore. Those little toddlers need toys to play with so they aren't lonely." Jessie begged, "Please Lotso! They are breaking us, chewing us, everything! We would like to be treated fairly!"

Lotso frowned and said, "It's always fair here at Sunnyside! Do not tell me that I don't do a good job here! You and your friends are going to stay in the Caterpillar Room, or you're going to the dump!" Jessie frowned, and said, "No! We're going home!" Jessie tried to escape, but Big Baby stopped her. He was strong enough to hold her down again, and Lotso said, "I'm sorry, but you pushed the limits. We're going to reset you." Jessie cried, "No! You're going to do nothing!" Twitch opened the back of her blouse, and unscrewed her screws.

She cried, "Ow! Stop it! You are not going to reset me!" She tried to free herself, but it was impossible. The other toys just stared at her with evil smiles, and Lotso said, "Slide her switch from Play to Demo." Jessie cried, "Stop! No! No! NO!" Those were her final words until she turned into Demo Jessie, or evil Jessie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Demo Jessie

Andy's toys head Jessie screaming from the room, and Buzz asked, "What was that?" Hamm said, "Sounded like a scream. Jessie's scream." Buzz said, "Oh no! She's in danger! I knew I shouldn't have let her go!" He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Rex said, "Buzz, you can't get out! The door's locked!" Buzz said, "I can't get to her! This is bad! All the doors are locked and we can't reach the translym! I just can't leave her in danger!"

Mr. Potato Head asked, "Buzz, she's Jessie. Surely, she's going to be fine, but why do you care so much?" Mrs. Potato Head muttered to him, "Don't ask that." Buzz turned and faced him. He said, "I… I just do." Buzz was too nervous to tell them that he was in love with Jessie. He felt like they were going to make fun of him. Hamm said, "Oh, come on. That's not the real reason." Buzz said, "Yes, it is." Slinky asked, "Then, why do you always blush, stutter, and get nervous around her?"

Buzz blushed, and said, "Maybe cause I love her, that's all." They all gasped with a smile, and Buzz asked, "What? A space ranger can't fall in love with a cowgirl? It makes it interesting." Mrs. Potato Head said, "No, Buzz, it's cute. We were just shocked, that's all. It's not weird." Mr. Potato Head muttered, "Yeah it is." They all frowned at him, and Buzz sighed angrily. He didn't care what they thought; he was in love with Jessie and no one was going to change that.

Rex asked, "Can anyone just see if she's in the hallway?" Mrs. Potato Head said, "Here, I'll use my eye to look out in the hallway." Mrs. Potato Head pulled out her eye, and stuck it under the door into the hallway. She looked all around the hallway, and Slinky asked, "You see anything?" Mrs. Potato Head said, "No… just a dark hall-. Wait! Wait! I see Andy!" The others asked, "What?!" Mr. Potato Head said, "You can't be serious!"

Mrs. Potato Head said, "No, really! I see him!" She gasped because she could see out of her other eye, and she said, "My other eye! The one I left behind!" She moved her sight to her other eye that was in Andy's room. She saw Andy packing his things, and she said, "He's just packing and taking things out to the car. Oh, here come Buster." Buster was right in front of her eye, and he yawned. As he did that, she yelled, "Get out of the way! Get away!" After he yawned, he walked out of sight.

Andy was looking up in the attic, and his mom was right next to him. Mrs. Potato Head said, "Wait, he's looking in the attic. I don't know what they're saying." Andy looked upset, and he was talking to his mom, who was equally upset. Mrs. Potato Head asked, "Why is he so upset?" Andy smacked his face in frustration, and his mother was apologizing. Mrs. Potato Head said, "Oh no! Oh, this is terrible!"

She put her eye in her eye hole and told the toys, "He's looking for us! Andy's looking for us!" They all gasped, and Buzz asked, "He's looking for us?!" Slinky said, "Woody was telling the truth! We didn't believe him!" Hamm asked, "What have we done?!" Buzz said, "Don't panic! I'll go find Jessie and Lotso so we can go home to Andy." Then, a door behind them opened, and the gang who reset Jessie walked in.

Buzz said, "Lotso!" Lotso said, "Hey there, fellas! Just came in to check on you! How was your first day here?" Buzz said, "It was a nightmare! Have you seen Jessie?! We want to go home!" Lotso chuckled along with his gang, and he said, "What? You can't leave now. The younger kids need something to play with." Mr. Potato Head said, "Yeah, but there's plenty of other toys! We don't want to drooled, spit, chewed on! We want to be treated right!" Mrs. Potato Head held up her pocketbook and she said angrily, "Just look at my pocketbook!"

Lotso looked at her chewed up pocketbook, and he said smiling evilly, "Well, listen here, sweet potato, you ain't going to get out of here. You all will stay here in the Caterpillar Room." Mrs. Potato Head cried angrily, "Sweet potato?! Who do you think you're talking to?! I have over 30 accessories, and I deserve more respe-!" Lotso stopped her by pulling off her mouth. He sighed, "Ah, that's better." He and his gang chuckled, and Mr. Potato Head angrily jumped for her mouth. He said, "Hey, give me back my wife's mouth, you furry air-freshener!" He jumped, and Lotso eventually gave it to him.

Buzz frowned, and said, "Come on, guys. We're going home." He turned away, and started walking to the other open door. Lotso said, "Don't think you're getting out of here." Buzz faced him while walking and asked, "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop us?" When he faced forward, he saw a dark figure standing in front of him. He stopped, and the figure stepped at him. The figure was Jessie! She was frowning at him, and he said delightfully, "Jessie! You're okay!"

She didn't respond, and Rex happily ran to Jessie and said, "Jessie! I'm so glad-!" He stopped running when Jessie lifted up her leg violently at him and karate yelled. Rex asked, "Jessie?" She took her foot, and tripped Rex, causing him to fall down. She jumped off Buzz and he watched her in confusion saying, "Hey!" She was yelling as she dove down onto the other toys, and tackled them.

Lotso and his gang watched evilly as Jessie tied her friends into a knot by using Slinky's slink. She held his behind, and stood on top of the toy pile. She was still frowning and said, "Prisoners secured, Mr. Lotso!" Buzz groaned, "Jessie, what are you doing?" She immediately told him while pointing in his face, "Quiet! You are my prisoner! No one talks!" Buzz looked at her with sad eyes, upset that his crush is turning evil for some reason.

Lotso said, "Nice work, Cowgirl! Now lock them up!" Jessie smiled evilly, and said, "Yes, sir!"

Lotso and his gang overpowered Andy's toys and locked them up in metal bins. Bullseye was locked up by Jessie, and he sadly watched his trustworthy friend lock him up. The other toys hated when Lotso's friends locked them up. It took two toys to get Buzz because he tried hard to get them off of him. He kicked one in the face, and punched the other one down, and started running away. He said, "Yes!" But his freedom died when the purple octopus used one of his tentacles and pulled Buzz to him. Buzz said, "Hey!" The octopus turned him upside-down and asked him evilly, "Where do you think you're going?" He flipped Buzz and he said, "Whoa!" Then, he slammed him into a bin, one that Jessie was standing in front of.

Buzz looked at Jessie sadly and asked, "Jessie, why are you doing this?" She pushed his bin against the wall, and said, "I'm thinking clearly. Nobody is going to stop me or change me. I can overpower all of you!" She walked away from him with a frown, and Buzz mumbled, "But… I love you." Of course, she didn't hear him.

Big Baby was putting Mrs. Potato Head in her bin, and she said, "Hey! Don't put me in there!" Big Baby didn't listen, and pushed her bin against the wall. Mr. Potato Head was in his other hand saying, "Hey! You get your hands off my wife! Let go of me, drooling doofus." Big Baby almost put him in a bin, but Lotso stopped him and said, "Now, don't put him in there. I believe this potato needs to learn some manners. Take him to the box." Big Baby then started walking outside, and Mr. Potato Head was yelling.

Lotso told Jessie, "Okay, darling Jessie, tell them what's going to happen around here." She said, "Yes, sir! Prisoners who dare to talk back to anyone of us will spend a night in the box. Prisoners shall not try to escape Sunnyside, or else you'll spend a night in the box." Buzz muttered, "Of course it's the box." Jessie heard him and started storming to him, but Lotso stopped her. He said, "At ease, Cowgirl. He's nothing. Remember, they will do whatever it takes to make you a real toy again." Jessie said, "Don't worry, Lotso. I'll always listen to you."

All Lotso's gang and Jessie lined up and faced the "prisoners". Lotso said, "All right, folks. We are going to go through some things that run around here at Sunnyside. You start from the bottom, pay your dues, and life here will be a dream come true! But if you break our rules, well, you'll be sorry." He smiled evilly as he threw Woody's hat at them, right in front of Buzz. He cried, "Woody! What did you do to him?!" The rest of Andy's toys looked defeated when they spotted Woody's hat.

Lotso and his gang hopped on a toy truck, and said, "You better get some good night sleep! Tomorrow's going to be another day full of playtime!" The truck drove them off, and Lotso chuckled evilly as he was driven away. Jessie had to stay and watch Andy's toys, so none of them would escape.

Rex asked Jessie, "Why are you doing this, Jessie? Why are you hating us?" Jessie said, "Quiet, dinosaur! I don't even know who you are, but you're all my prisoners now!" Slinky said, "But we're your friends! Friends till the end!" Jessie said, "I'm never friends with my prisoners! You guys are about to be sent to the box!" Buzz said, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go."

Jessie asked, "What was that, space ranger?" Buzz said, "I let you go talk to Lotso, but he of course makes you a follower of him. He made you turn against us, especially against the ones you loved. We loved you, Jessie. We don't know why you are doing this." Jessie frowned and said, "Maybe because I want to." That answer stung them like being shot in the heart. They could not believe one of their best friends was trapping them, and being rude and violent to them. They definitely needed Woody now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "I'm Not Your Friend"

Andy's toys besides Jessie were devastated that they were prisoners at Sunnyside, especially Lotso and Jessie's prisoners. All they wanted was for Jessie to be Jessie again, and they especially wanted Woody back. Woody was the one with all the smart ideas, but the dreadful thing is that he was dead to them, so they think that he'll never come back. They didn't know that Woody was at Bonnie's house, alive, and having an enjoyable time.

Buzz feels awful for what happened to Jessie. He knew that she shouldn't have gone to talk to Lotso, but he wouldn't argue with her. He then thought that he would've been like Jessie if he went. To his opinion, Andy's toys need Buzz the most when they don't have Woody. Buzz was another Woody to Andy's toys, only when the real Woody wasn't around. Buzz doesn't know what they're going to do now that they're prisoners.

At the crack of dawn, Jessie was still watching her new enemies to make sure none of them attempt to escape. She would walk in a square in front of her friends, and it was really scaring them because no one has ever done that to them. Then, Rex, out of the blue, asked Jessie, "Why are you doing this, Jessie?"

Jessie faced him with a frown, and said, "You all help the Prospector who ended up betraying me and Woody and Bullseye. You guys will never see Woody again because he's dead. If you got a problem with me watching over you all, you might as well be Woody." Bullseye was a little happy that Jessie remembered him, but she barely remembered him. Most of them gasped and Jessie smirked after she shocked them.

Hamm asked, "But don't you remember us? If you remember Woody and Bullseye, then why don't you not remember us?" Jessie said, "I only remember Woody because he's part of my roundup gang, same with Bullseye. They aren't important though." They totally forgot about Woody's Roundup Gang, and they said in unison, "Oh."

Slinky asked, "Do you even want to remember us?" Jessie stopped walking and yelled, "No! Never in a million years do I want to remember you or know you at all! You guys help the Prospector, and he's my new enemy! No one will keep me from trapping you in jail!" Rex said, "But… we're your friends." Jessie said, "I'm not your friend. I don't want to be your friend."

That made them all upset, but she had pushed Buzz over the limits. He frowned and said, "You know, we always thought that you would be the sweetest thing ever, with your adventurous personality and beautiful laugh and smile. We loved you so much, Jessie. You are really pushing the limits with me." Jessie asked laughing, "Now why should I care? I doubt that you loved me!"

Andy's toys said in unison, "Yes we did!" Jessie scoffed and she shook her head. Buzz frowned and said, "I loved you the most." Jessie asked, "Now what does that mean, space ranger?" Buzz said, "Jessie, you'll probably not believe me or say that I'm crazy, but when I first laid eyes on you, I immediately developed a huge crush on you. Seeing your beauty is like seeing the most beautiful thing ever. Then, if I ever had the nerve to talk to you, you were always nice and sweet, and I love your adventurous personality. Your smile and laugh make my day, and I couldn't ask for a better girl to love. But now… I don't know if you'll believe me or anything."

Jessie's frown was slowly fading while Buzz was talking, and then he finished off his words by saying, "But I'll always love you the same." Jessie felt her heart beating fast; even though she was in demo mode, his words touched her. Buzz's words even touched his friends, and Buzz felt good after he said that because he has never said that to anyone, and he was glad to tell it to Jessie.

Jessie stammered, "I-I uh…" Andy's toys were shocked that Buzz's words somewhat surprised her, but then she frowned and said evilly, "Spare me your lies. The Prospector is defeated. I don't believe anything you just said. No one has loved me in years, and no one ever will." Andy's toys groaned, and Buzz smacked his face in frustration.

Buzz mumbled, "I clearly just said that I love you." He sat in his bin, and covered his face in his arms. Jessie chuckled evilly, happy that she defeated them by her words. Jessie said, "Like I said, I'm not your friend, and I will never be your friend." Buzz smirked because he thought of Jessie's very first owner, Emily. He thought she would maybe make her remember something. Buzz asked, "What about Emily?"

Jessie's frown fading and she asked, "W-Who's Emily?" Buzz smirked and said, "You're first owner. Do you remember her?" Jessie had weird flashbacks to swinging on the tire swing, taking car rides, but the worst was Emily putting Jessie in a box. She felt tears coming up, but she flushed them down her eyes by frowning again. She said, "Doesn't ring a bell." She said that she doesn't remember Emily, but she did. See? Buzz was like another Woody, coming up with ideas for things.

Jessie looked at the clock, which read 5:15. She said, "Now why don't you guys go back to just sitting there and being quiet for the next four hours. It will make me feel better because I won't have to hear your voices anymore." Hamm mumbled, "You'll hear our voices all the time once we're out of here." Jessie heard him, and she asked, "What was that, hog?" He said, "I said nothing until now."

Jessie said, "I hope you guys are ready for today. You'll be stuck here in the Caterpillar Room again. With the toddlers that will mess you up good." Slinky said, "We know that. You don't have to tell us again." Jessie smiled evilly and said, "Well, I wanted to so you can already feel the pain." She laughed, and her "enemies" looked at her with melancholy frowns.

Buzz knew that he was so close to Jessie remembering them, or possibly anything. He thought that the thought of Emily would tear her down, but it didn't, even though inside Jessie, it did. Andy's toys were almost scared of her, and they didn't know a good way to get out of Sunnyside. They definitely needed Woody now, but he was "dead", and they knew it was hopeless. They might as well leave Andy upset that his toys are not in the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Woody's Return

At Bonnie's house, Woody had talked to Bonnie's toys, and when he mentioned Sunnyside, they told him about all the bad things that run around there. Woody learned that there is almost no one to escape Sunnyside because Lotso has the whole place on lockdown. They told Woody that Lotso is not what he is on the outside; inside him he is a big monster. He will make sure that everything runs his way, and that no toy escapes.

Woody had told them that he escaped Sunnyside, but they said that he was lucky to get out. He thought they were joking, but when he talked to a certain toy named Chuckles, he learned all about Lotso and his past. His story was almost like Jessie's, but he was accidently left at a rest stop, and he was replaced. After that, he snapped, and that's when he found Sunnyside and decided to take over. Woody now wanted to go back to Sunnyside to save his friends.

To get to Sunnyside, he just hopped in Bonnie's backpack, without her knowing, and he would sneak out when she was gone. When Bonnie hang her backpack on the cubby hanger, Woody opened up her backpack, making sure no one saw him. He looked up, and started using school supplies and cabinets to climb up to the ceiling.

He pushed up one of the ceiling tiles, and climbed up into the ceiling. He quietly closed the tile, and he heard screaming. He knew it wasn't coming from the Butterfly Room, and he kept crawling towards the screaming. He knew that it had to be coming from the Caterpillar Room. He kept crawling towards the screaming, and once he thought he was right above it, and opened one of the ceiling tiles.

He looked down and saw many toddlers running around with toys in their hands, and screaming of course. Woody knew that his friends were in there, and he hopped down onto a bin. He tried not to knock anything down, and he kept moving to a different surface. After the bin, he jumped behind a mini-stage. He crawled over to a peak so he could see what was happening, and what he saw was a nightmare.

He looked in fear and shock as he saw toddlers throwing his friends onto the walls and floor. He saw his friends being dropped on purpose, and getting their heads banged on drums. He thought he was going to vomit; the scene was so horrific, and he asked himself, "Why did I leave? Why?" Then, he heard tiny bells dinging behind him.

He turned around and saw a Chatter Telephone toy. He ran to him, and bent down next to him. Chatter Telephone propped his phone on the floor, and give Woody a look to pick it up. Woody picked up the phone, and asked, "Uh, hello?" Chatter Telephone said, "You shouldn't have come back, Cowboy. You and your friends ain't ever getting out of here. This place has gotten worse ever since you left."

Woody argued, "I got out once." Chatter Telephone said, "You got lucky once. Want my advice? Keep your heads down. You may have a chance to get out, but there's things you have to get rid of." Woody asked, "How do you know?" Chatter Telephone rode over to the window, and Woody followed him. He said, "I've been here for years, they'll never break me. Once you're broken, you go in there."

Woody looked at the guy putting a toy train in the trash, and Chatter Telephone said, "Poor fella. Trash truck comes at dawn, then it's off to the dump." He sadly rode back to where he was before, and Woody followed him. Woody explained, "Listen, we have a kid waiting for us and he's about to leave for college. We're leaving, and I need you to give me some advice on how to get out of here."

Chatter Telephone sighed and said, "Well, if you want to get out of here, the first thing you can get through is the doors. Locked, every night, inside and out. Keys are left in a hook in the office." Woody said, "Got it. What else?" Chatter Telephone explained, "Lotso has trucks patrolling all night long. The best thing you can do is sneak past them." Woody said, "Got it. Now, what about the wall?" Chatter Telephone said, "8 feet high. If you want to get past it, you can go over or under."

Woody asked relieved, "That's it? Doesn't seem so bad." Chatter Telephone said, "It's not. Your real problem is the monkey. The monkey's the eye in the sky. He sees everything. Classrooms. Hallways. Even the playgrounds. You can sneak go through the doors, sneak past guards, climb the wall, but if you don't get rid of the monkey, you ain't going nowhere. Want to get out of here? Get rid of that monkey!"

In the classroom, the teacher announced, "Recess! Come on, kids!" All the toddlers finally went outside for recess, and when the teacher closed the door, Andy's toys woke up in pain, groaning. They put their pieces together, and they heard whispers coming from behind the stage. The looked around, and when they looked at the stage, Woody poked his head out whispering, "Hey, guys." They were confused, and Buzz asked, "Woody?" Rex happily said, "Woody!" Andy's toys happily ran to him, and Buzz cried, "Woody!"

Woody ran to them, and they happily talked to him about him being alive and there for them. They picked him up, and he kept smiling. Slinky said, "You're alive!" Woody laughed, "Of course I'm alive!" Bullseye handed him his hat, and he put it on happily saying, "My hat!" He was on his feet on the floor, and he looked at them, noticing Jessie wasn't there.

He asked, "Wait, where's Jessie?" Rex said, "Lotso did something to her!" Slinky said, "She thinks we're minions of the Prospector!" Woody put his hand on his face in frustration, and said, "Oh no." Hamm said, "Yeah. She's a nutcase now." Buzz said, "Woody, I am so sorry that we thought about coming here. We were totally wrong. I was wrong for letting Jessie take us here. I am sorry." Mr. Potato Head said, "Buzz is right, Woody. We were wrong."

Woody said, "No, no. It's my fault for leaving you guys. From now on, we'll stick together." Slinky asked, "But how? Andy is leaving for college tomorrow." Buzz said, "We have to get you home before Andy leaves tomorrow!" Hamm asked, "Tomorrow? But how-?" Woody put his hand on Buzz's shoulder and said confidently, "That means we're busting out of here. Tonight." Mrs. Potato Head said, "What? Impossible!" Mr. Potato Head said, "There's no way out of here!"

Woody said smiling, "No, there is one way out. One way." He showed them the trash slot outside and they shook their heads in agreement. Woody then gathered all them up, and started discussing a plan to get out to the trash slot.

Woody was so excited to tell them his plan because he was so ready to get them out of there. He could feel the pain and horror they were feeling when they were there. He wanted to get them home to Andy, and he especially wanted to get Jessie back to normal. He had to involve some toys trying to fix Jessie and the others trying to get to the trash slot. Woody could not wait to start this plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lotso Messes with Woody

Later that night, Woody's plan was about to go into action. Andy's toys, besides Woody, were back in the bins for attendance. Ken and Jessie took attendance, and they had to make sure nobody escaped. Woody wanted to make sure that his plan works because, obviously, he wants to go home, and he wants Jessie to be normal. The question Woody kept asking was "why is Lotso messing with Jessie? And not someone like Buzz?"

While in the bins, Ken and Jessie were walking around them. Ken had a clipboard and a pencil and he checked off their names if they said "here". Ken said, "Springy-dog." Slinky replied, "Present." Ken said, "Green guys." The three aliens squeaked to signal they were there, and Ken said, "Space ranger." Buzz said, "Here." Ken said, "Horse." Bullseye neighed to signal he was there, and Woody was watching them through the ceiling. Ken said, "Tyrannosaurus." Rex replied, "Here."

Woody frowned as he checked off their names, and Ken snarled, "Barbie." She replied sweetly, "Here." Ken said, "Potato Head." Mr. Potato Head did not respond, and Ken said, "Potato Head." Jessie looked in the bin and shook it. She said, "Hey! Hey! Super crater! Wake up!" She shook it, and "Mr. Potato Head" rolled in front of her, but it was an actual potato. Jessie snarled, "Impossible!" Then, there was a noise coming from the window, Jessie and Ken turned around finding Mr. Potato Head trying to pick the lock.

Jessie said angrily, "Hey!" Then, she and Ken ran to him, and he gasped. He started running to the door, and started pounding on it. Big Baby ended up joining Ken and Jessie to stop Mr. Potato Head from getting out. As they were getting in an argument, Woody was up in the ceiling, but he was not alone. Woody quietly shut the tile, but a voice behind him said, "Well, it looks like you returned."

Woody gasped and turned around, finding Lotso and Twitch behind him. Woody asked, "How did you know that I was up here?" Lotso said, "Oh, come on, Cowboy. The monkey saw you climb up here, and I was with him during that time. I'm here to talk to you." Woody frowned and said, "I don't want to talk to you. You are messing with me and my friends. I mean, look at Jessie. She's not herself, and it's because of you."

Lotso chuckled and said, "I'm here to make you a deal. I can totally let you go if you accept this deal." Woody didn't believe him, and he said, "Sorry. I just won't do your deal." Lotso said, "It will also set Jessie back to normal. It will help your friends and yourself get out of here." Woody was close to listening to him because he wanted Jessie back to normal and to get out of here.

Woody sighed with frustration, "What do you want from me?" Lotso said, "Great! I'm glad that you'll listen to me! Okay, so, I'll reset Jessie to her normal self, and let your friends go, but you will be switched to demo mode and stay here with us." Woody interrupted him and said, "No!" Lotso said, "Wait, you didn't listen to my other deal." Woody said angrily, "No! I'm getting out of here! And my friends are going with me!" He turned around to jump down to Slinky, but Twitch grabbed him before he opened the tile.

Woody tried to free himself, but Twitch was too strong. Woody said, "Let me go! You can't switch me to demo mode! I will stay the way I am now!" Lotso said, "You either go to demo mode and let your friends go, or you can let them stay here and you go home." Woody said, struggling to be free, "I'm not leaving my friends here! You are not switching me to demo mode! Nothing you just said will come true! My friends are leaving, and we will be normal!"

Lotso said, "We'll see about that. Do you love your friends?" Woody said, "What are you?! Stupid?! Of course I love my friends!" Lotso chuckled, and asked, "Who's your best friend?" Woody said, "Buzz and Jessie!" Lotso asked, "How close are you to Buzz?" Woody said, "We are really good friends! We are always there for each other!" Lotso asked, "Now, how close are you to Jessie?" Woody replied, "We are like brother and sister! I love her like a sister! Like Buzz and I, we are always there for each other! Why are you asking all these questions?!"

Lotso asked, "How close is Buzz and Jessie?" Woody said, "All I know is that Buzz is in love with Jessie, and Jessie has a huge crush on him! So I guess you could say that they are in love with each other! Please stop asking all these questions!" Lotso chuckled and gave Twitch a nod, and Woody asked, "What are you going to do to me?!" Lotso said, "Oh, I'm just doing this to see how your friends will react once both you and Jessie are in demo mode."

Woody yelled, "No! Do not switch me to demo mode!" Lotso chuckled, and Twitch unscrewed Woody's back. Woody yelled, "No! Stop! Ow! Let go of me!" The unscrewing really hurt Woody as Twitch unscrewed him… and reset him. It was really scary to all the toys that Lotso knew how to put every toy in demo mode. Man, they call him a monster for a reason.

About five seconds after resetting Woody, he woke up, and Twitch let go of him. Woody had an evil smile on his face, and he said, "Boss, I am ready for work." Lotso said, "Man, I'm good. I want you to go down there and put all those toys, besides the cowgirl and well-groomed man, in the bins. Lock them up, and you are a part of my gang now. The cowgirl and well-groomed man are with me, too." Woody said, "Yes, sir!"

Woody lifted up the ceiling tile and he hopped onto cabinets to get down to the floor. Slinky saw him and said, "Woody! What were you doing up there?" Slinky was doing what Woody said before, and Woody jumped in front of him with a frown. Woody said, "You are the One-Eyed Bart minions! You're going to jail!" Slinky asked, "Whoa, what? What are you doing, Woody?"

He picked up Slinky, and Slinky said, "Woody, stop! You aren't doing what we said earlier!" He put Slinky in a bin, and Buzz asked, "Woody! What are you doing?!" Woody said, "Quiet! You, minions of One-Eyed Bart, will be in jail! You will not stop me!" Andy's toys looked at him with melancholy in their eyes, and Rex asked, "What is up with you, Woody?! Why are you like Jessie?!"

Woody said, "Jessie's my girl! Do not insult her!" Hamm said, "Oh no! Lotso put him to demo mode!" Andy's toys gasped, and Ken and Jessie came over to put Mr. Potato Head in his bin. Jessie asked, "Woody?" He laid eyes on Jessie, and he instantly fell for her. He said, "Jessie…" Ken said, "Woody, great! Just listen to me and Jessie." Woody said, "Oh, I will."

Buzz asked, "Woody, why are you doing this? Why aren't you good?" Woody frowned at him, and said, "Quiet, space ranger! Jessie and I will rule this place! No one will escape from us now!" Woody held Jessie's hand and she asked, "What are you doing?" Woody smiled at her, and said, "It seems that I've fallen for you, Jessie. You are… beautiful." Buzz could feel a rush of jealousy run through him, yet melancholy. Why is Woody doing this, Buzz wondered.

It was official; both Woody and Jessie were in demo mode. The toys knew it was definitely hopeless since Woody and Jessie are minions of Lotso, and there's no way he'll let them escape. Demo Woody and Jessie were in love with each other, and they planned to rule Sunnyside. They had forgotten all their friends, and they enjoyed being bad. They didn't care about Andy either. Now, it was up to Buzz. He's the only strong toy left, but how is he and his friends going to escape before Andy leaves? How will he switch Woody and Jessie back to normal?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talking About Love

Woody was not lying when he told Jessie that he fell for her right when he laid eyes on her. It was like laying eyes on an angel to him, and even for Jessie, she had fallen for him in return. In the TV show, Woody was the one always saving Jessie, like a prince saving a princess. Kids would always think they were meant for each other, and at Sunnyside, Woody and Jessie believed it. Woody was the prince, and Jessie was the princess, but he didn't need to save her. He didn't need to save anyone; all he wanted was to rule Sunnyside, along with Jessie.

After Ken had left the room to go to his dream house, Woody and Jessie both stayed in the Caterpillar Room to keep watch on Andy's toys. Woody was keeping his eyes on the cowgirl as he and her walked in a square around the bins. Jessie would eventually glance at the cowboy, but she wouldn't stare at him like Woody would stare at her. He just kept smiling, and he said, "You know, back when the show was still around, I had no idea that I would fall for you, cowgirl."

She looked at him with a frown, and said, "Woody, focus. We are keeping eye on these minions, and you can't be distracted." Woody said dreamily, "But you're distracting me. I'm talking about you, being beautiful and all." Buzz was getting really jealous, and he said angrily, "Woody, stop. You know I love Jessie, and you don't. You love Bo Peep." Woody frowned and said, "Some people change, space ranger. I don't know why I would love a person named Bo Peep. She's not like Jessie, I bet."

Buzz said, "Woody, you loved Bo Peep, more than any other toy. You enjoyed every second you spent with her, and you did everything with her, and for her. She was your… Jessie." Woody scoffed and said, "Sorry, but I don't know a Bo Peep. I only know you minions, Lotso, Ken, and Jessie. Do not say Bo Peep's name again because I do not love her."

Buzz said, "Sure you don't. I bet you still do if I showed her to you if I had or picture or something. Also, Jessie is my Bo Peep, and you are not taking her away from me, Woody!" Jessie said, "Quiet, space ranger! Woody is mine, and I'm Woody's! Go find another girl to love because you are not getting me!"

Buzz sat in his bin furiously, and Hamm mumbled, "This is ridiculous." Slinky mumbled, "You darn tootin'." Rex asked, "Why does it matter who loves who? I've always thought Buzz and Jessie love each other." Jessie said, "Dinosaur, shut it! Cowgirls and space rangers do not go together!" Mrs. Potato Head said, "When you were the Jessie we know, and at Andy's house, you and Buzz acted like you loved each other. You guys were probably the closest besides my husband and I."

Jessie looked at her with a frown, and Mrs. Potato Head said, "What? It's true." Buzz blushed a little, and she looked at Buzz with a frown. Jessie asked, "How many times do I have to say that I do not love the space ranger?! How many times do I have to say that I love Woody?!" The toys would just keep staring at them as they kept walking around them. Woody kept smiling, and he said, "Me too, Jessie." Then, instead of walking in their same pattern, they started walking closer to each other.

Buzz frowned because his lover was walking to his best friend, and he was furious because they did not truly love each other. He knew that Woody loved Bo Peep, and he hoped that Jessie loved him because he loved her. Woody and Jessie were about an inch away from each other, and Woody said smiling, "Your green eyes are… beautiful." Jessie held his hand, and said, "Your brown eyes are amazing." They leaned in to kiss each other, and Buzz mumbled, "No. No. No. No."

When they were really close to kissing each other, Buzz shouted, "Hey! The dinosaur's getting out!" They immediately separated, and turned and faced Rex. He put his hands up and said, "I was not trying to get out! I swear! I was just sitting here!" Woody and Jessie frowned at Buzz, and he smiled and said, "Sorry, it looked like he was getting out." Jessie said, "Well, for tricking us, you will spend this night in the box."

Buzz said, "No! You will not put me in the box!" Woody yelled, "Big Baby! Come in here!" Surprisingly, he heard Woody and Buzz said, "Don't even think about it." Woody said, "Well, we already thought about it. Have a 'nice' sleep, space ranger." Buzz frowned at Woody and Jessie, and as Big Baby walked to them, Woody said, "That space ranger tricked us, and he deserves a night in the box."

Big Baby cooed, and he walked over to Buzz, and took him out of his bin. Buzz tried to free himself from Big Baby, but for a baby, he had a tight grip. Buzz would continue to yell, "Let me go! No! Get your hands off me!" Big Baby would not listen to him, and he just kept carrying Buzz to the sandbox outside.

Mr. Potato Head said, "You didn't have to do that, Woody!" Woody asked, "Oh yeah? Why is that?" Rex said, "Buzz was getting jealous." Jessie scoffed, "What is he possibly jealous of?" Slinky said, "Like he said, he loves you Jessie, and he hates it when something he loves is being taken away from him." Woody asked, "So you're saying that I'm taking Jessie away from him?" All the toys replied, "Yes!"

Woody and Jessie looked at each other, and started dying laughing. All the toys shook their heads in disappointment, and Jessie said, "Wow! That is so dumb! That's why I hate space toys!" Woody smiled and asked, "So he didn't want Jessie and I to kiss?" Mr. Potato Head said, "Probably not, pea-brain!" Woody frowned and asked, "Do you want to join him in the box?" Mr. Potato Head said, "No. Never."

Woody said, "I didn't think so." He faced Jessie and they exchanged smiles, and he asked, "So, where were we?" Hamm muttered to Rex, "Oh, Buzz would lose it if he saw this." Rex gave him a nod in agreement, and then Woody and Jessie eventually kissed each other. The toys wanted to throw up because they did not think Woody and Jessie were cute together. Surprisingly, they thought Buzz and Jessie were a better couple. To them, it was interesting to see a space ranger and a cowgirl love each other.

Buzz did not know that Jessie, the Jessie he loves, loved him back, but the other toys did know. They wanted Buzz and Jessie to tell each other that they loved each other, but Buzz thinks it's too late because he doesn't know how to tell Jessie that he loves her when she's in demo mode. Woody and Jessie eventually separated, and the toys sighed with relief. They were so glad that they stopped kissing because it was horrible.

Woody said, "That was nice." Jessie replied, "Sure was." Then, they leaned in for a hug, and Woody said, "We'll still be watching you all." The toys were upset that Buzz was not there with them, and that Woody and Jessie would still be watching them. They were mostly upset that Woody and Jessie were in love… how could they get Buzz and Jessie together?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "To Andy's House… and Beyond"

Big Baby was still taking Buzz out to the box because he tricked Woody and Jessie. Big Baby knew that no toy could escape the box because they are not strong enough to open it. When Buzz didn't hear Big Baby's footsteps, he whispered, "Okay, I've got to find a way to get out of here." He looked around the sandbox, and found a little hole. He smirked, and crawled through the sand. He looked through the hole to find nothing, but the daycare outside.

He smiled and whispered, "Yes! I can do it!" Buzz looked up at the top of the sandbox, and raised his arms. He started to lift the lid, and he looked out the peak to see if coast was clear again. His eyes widened with joy, and he quietly jumped out of the box. When his feet touched the ground, he sighed with relief. Even though he was in there for a minute, he hated it. It was dark and… sandy.

Buzz started tip-toeing the playground, and he hid behind the slide. When he looked up, he saw Twitch holding a light to watch the playground, making sure no toy escaped. Then, he started running to the exit of the playground. When he reached the gate to get out of Sunnyside, he whispered, "To Andy's house… and beyond." He smiled and started climbing the fence to get to the road.

He was surprised that no toy noticed him leaving. That's why he was so excited as he climbed the fence. As he climbed, he was whispering, "I'm doing this for Jessie and Woody. For Jessie and Woody. My best friends." Buzz happily reached the top of the fence, and he whispered, "Yes!" Then, as he was about to hop over, the speaker turned on and a monkey was screeching. Buzz thought, oh no, I'm caught!

To prevent from being caught, he immediately hopped over the fence, just in time for the light to miss him. He immediately started running away from Sunnyside, and he hid behind a bush. He prayed that no one saw him leaving, and he heard Twitch's voice say, "The monkey was signaled that he saw a toy leaving, but I don't see anyone. Do you see anyone, Lotso?"

Buzz whispered, "Lotso?" Lotso voice said, "No. I don't see anyone. The monkey is getting worse these days. There's no way that any toy could get past us. He's going to be replaced if he makes a mistake like this again." Buzz sighed with relief when he heard them walking away. He whispered, "Thank you, Lord."

Then, he jumped out from the bush and looked both ways. He asked himself, "How am I going to get there quickly?" He looked around, and saw a nearby house with a man standing by his car. The car was a delivery truck from Pizza Planet, and Buzz smiled. He ran to the truck, and he hopped on the back of the truck. He laughed quietly because it reminded him of Woody and him riding the truck to get to Andy. It made him a little sad, too, because that Woody was gone.

Buzz looked at the truck and noticed that the trunk window was open. He whispered happily, "Bingo!" Buzz held on the edge of the window, and pulled himself into the truck. His feet landed on a box of pizza, and he said, "Gross." The thing is, Buzz did not like pizza all the way around. He quietly landed on the truck surface, and he sat against the seats.

The driver was talking to the customer, but Buzz could hear him. The customer asked, "So, where are you heading now, Ryan?" Buzz listened closely, and Ryan, the driver, said, "Well, I'm going to my friend's house to give him some pizzas. He's leaving for college tomorrow." Buzz whispered, "That's what Andy's doing…" The customer asked, "What's his name?" Ryan replied, "Andy Davis."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Buzz whispered loudly, but happily. He knew that he hit the jackpot; Ryan was on his way to Andy's and that way he could tell Andy that his toys were at Sunnyside. Buzz just kept smiling, and Ryan said, "Well, I'll see you later! Enjoy your pizzas!" The customer said, "Yes! I will!" Then, Ryan sat in his truck, and started the engine. He knew that he would be on a joyride; riding to Andy was exactly what he wanted at that moment.

He felt this wave of joy running through him as Ryan drove to Andy's house. On the way to Andy's, Buzz thought of all the moments with his friends and Andy. He remembers all the playtime Andy spent with them every day. Andy would spend hours playing with his toys, and he would eat, take baths, and ride in the car with them. All of them, not just one or two. Buzz loved the way he played with them, very gentle and loving, totally unlike the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room.

Then, Buzz thought of his moments with Woody and Jessie, especially them because they are in Demo Mode at Sunnyside. He remembers all the times Woody tried to tell him that he was a toy, especially right after he was opened from his box. "T-O-Y. Toy!", "You… are… a… toy! You are not the real Buzz Lightyear, oh, you're an action figure! You are a child's play thing!", "You are a cool toy. In fact, too cool." Woody had said all those things… making Buzz laugh, and feel upset. He especially remembers saving Woody from Al: kidnapping him and trying to send him to Japan. He remembers Woody wanting to come home, and introducing Jessie and Bullseye to him. He knew that Woody was his best friend because they spent every minute together, and they were loyal to each other.

Then, he thought of his special times with Jessie. He especially remembers first laying eyes on her at Al's apartment. He knew that he would immediately grow to like her. He remembers saving her from flying to Japan, and helping her get off the plane. She laid her hands on his waist, and he loved it. He especially remembers embarrassing himself when he said that she had "a beautiful yarnful of hair, hairful of yarn". He remembers her saying, "Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I've ever met!" He smiled at that moment, and then he thought of yesterday in Andy's toy box. She asked if she could sit next to him, and he tried his hardest not to get nervous or embarrass himself, but he failed.

He knew that Woody and Jessie were his best friends. Every moment he spent with them were special, more than anything he could ask for. For a few days, that seemed to have died. Woody and Jessie are turning against Buzz and his friends, and wants to turn them back. Buzz was smiling at all his memories that he didn't even know that the music on the radio was on full blast, but he then noticed it when Ryan started singing along to it. Buzz covered his ears as he tried to ignore the loud rock music and that annoying voice of Ryan's. No offense, Ryan was a terrible singer, he tried to get better by doing choir, but nope. He actually got worse;

Then, Buzz noticed that the truck was slowing down. Then, the truck eventually stopped on the side of the road. He stood up and looked out the window to see Andy's house. He whispered, "I'm home! That actually wasn't too bad." He then noticed Ryan coming towards his way, so he jumped to the back seats of the truck. It was a little difficult, but he did it before Ryan could see him. Ryan was still singing to the song that he just listened to, and Buzz rolled his eyes. When Ryan grabbed the pizzas, and started heading to Andy's front door, Buzz looked around the truck to find a way to get out.

Buzz then noticed that the driver door was still open, and he smirked. He said, "Thank you, Ryan!" He jumped onto the driver seat and jumped onto the driveway of Andy's house. He sighed with joy that he was finally home. He asked himself, "Now, how do I get to Andy's room?" He looked at the side of the house, and saw the pipe that he usually slides down. He said, "It's worth a try."

The good thing about that pipe was that it led right to Andy's room. Buzz ran quietly to the pipe, and he did an awesome job of trying not to let Andy or Ryan see him. He reached the pipe, and he started climbing it. He would eventually slip, but he was able to keep himself on it. Buzz would climb quietly up the pipe, but when he slipped, it made him scream in horror. It took him a few minutes, but he finally reached Andy's room. He sighed with relief when his feet landed on Andy's floor after jumping through the window.

Buzz said, "I did it! I successfully reached Andy's house! Now I have to find a way to tell him that my friends are at Sunnyside." He looked around his room, and found a pack of post-it notes and a sharpie. He smiled and ran to the desk with the post-it notes. He had to climb Andy's rolling chair, but it was no problem. He was on top of the desk, and he thought of many things that he should write on the note.

Buzz whispered, "I got it." Buzz put the sharpie in his left hand, and he wrote on a post-it note, "Hey Andy. I think I know where I accidently took your toys. Sunnyside Daycare. You should check in the Caterpillar Room. Maybe some are in the Butterfly Room. The weird thing is that I found Buzz. I'm so sorry, but if you want to see them, go to Sunnyside. -Mom." Buzz put the lid on the sharpie, and smiled at his perfected note. He whispered, "It's perfect."

He placed the note on top of his laptop, and in the hallway, he heard Molly ask, "Can I have some, Andy?" Buzz gasped, and then he went into toy mode right next to his note. Andy and Molly walked in, and Andy said, "Sure, Molly. Only two pieces though." When he turned around, he saw Buzz next to his computer. He gasped, and dropped the pizza box in shock. Molly said, "What, Andy?" He walked to Buzz, and he said, "There's no way."

Andy picked up Buzz and he pressed one of his buttons, and Buzz's voice box said, "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" He laughed happily, and tightly hugged Buzz. Molly asked, "How did Buzz get there?" Andy said happily and smiling, "I don't know, but I am so glad to see him!" Andy was elated to see Buzz, and he looked at the note on his computer. Molly said, "Even though you dropped the pizza, I'm still eating it." Andy said, "Go ahead and take it all." He was too happy to eat pizza. Seeing Buzz made his day, and when he read the note Buzz wrote, Andy's happiness grew.

He told Buzz, "I'm going to find my toys. Thank goodness my mom remembered where she might have taken them! I'll go tomorrow, but I am so happy to see you again, Buzz! I thought I had lost you!" Buzz thought, I am happier than you think to see you, Andy. Andy just kept on smiling and talking to Buzz about how happy he is.

That night, Andy had decided to sleep with Buzz in honor of seeing him again. He knew it would look ridiculous, but even at 17-years-old, Andy still loved his toys. Buzz was so happy that Andy believed the note, and that he was going to go to Sunnyside to save his friends. Maybe he'll switch Woody and Jessie back, Buzz thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Andy Goes to Sunnyside

Last night, to Andy's surprise, Buzz had come back to his house so he could tell Andy that his friends were at Sunnyside. Andy was overwhelmed that his toys are not that far away from his house. Andy was so scared that he had lost his toys, or that his mom gave them to trash man. The next day, Andy was finishing packing up for college. He still carried Buzz around with him wherever he went that day because he was so happy to see him.

In Andy's room, he was in the middle of packing his college box. He took a look in the box, making sure he has everything he wanted to take I there. He then saw a picture of him as a boy with all his toys. He picked up the picture, and looked closely at it. All his toys, his best friends, were in the picture. Andy could feel tears coming up his eyes; he wanted to finish packing after he got his friends back. Andy looked at Buzz, and said, "I care about them more than college. They're my friends, including you. Let's go, Buzz."

Inside, Buzz was so happy that Andy stopped packing just to save his toys. Buzz's soul was doing flips of joy. Andy said on his way down to his car, "To Sunnyside Daycare… and beyond." Buzz's fake smile ended up being real because he was so happy. Buzz loved it when Andy sat him in the passenger seat, and he loved it that Andy would talk non-stop about his memories with his toys.

Andy enjoyed telling Buzz all about his life; his playtime with his toys, school, growing up, puberty, everything. The only thing that reminded Buzz of him and Jessie was Andy's girlfriend. At first, Buzz didn't really care about her, but now that Buzz was in love with Jessie, he did care. Andy actually gave some precise, interesting advice about having a girlfriend, and Buzz was thinking about making Jessie his girlfriend.

Andy's girlfriend was a girl named Anna, and to the toys, she was an angel. She was very pretty, and she was so nice, even to the toys. She didn't mind that her boyfriend still had toys; she thought it was cute. Every day, ever since they started dating, Anna was always at Andy's house, but the toys liked it. They would always do homework, and they would sometimes make-out, which was funny to the toys.

Andy and Buzz finally arrived at Sunnyside, and when Andy looked at the daycare, he said, "Well, I can see why Mom accidently brought them here." He took Buzz with him, and he headed inside Sunnyside. When he walked in, Bonnie's mom greeted him, "Andy?! Is that you?" Andy smiled and said, "Yep, it's me. How are you, Mrs. Anderson?" Mrs. Anderson replied, "I am doing great, thank you. What can I help you with?"

Andy said, "So, I have been looking for my toys to put them in the attic, but my mom left a note on my computer saying that she accidently brought them here. She thought that I wouldn't want them in the attic, so she brought them here." Mrs. Anderson laughed, "Oh, man. Would you like to look for them?" Andy said, "Yes please." Mrs. Anderson said, "Okay, go down that hallway, and both classrooms are across from each other. It'll be pretty easy. Take your time. The kids are at recess right now."

Andy said, "Thank you so much." Mrs. Anderson said, "Anytime, kid." He smiled and walked down the hallway with Buzz. He looked around as he walked down the hallway, seeing pictures of many kids. He smiled, and he found the Caterpillar Room. He sighed, and opened the door, seeing many toys across the floor. A toy that caught his eye was Rex; he said happily, "Rex!"

Andy happily ran to him and picked him up. Andy laughed happily and said, "I missed you!" Then, he looked to his left, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. He said, "No way!" He shoved Rex under his arm, and picked up the potatoes. He said happily, "This is too great!" He hugged them all, and then he turned around, seeing Slinky and the three aliens. Andy felt happy tears coming up his eyes, and he picked up the four toys. Andy's tears spilled down his eyes, and he said, "I hope you're as happy as I am right now."

Andy's tears fell down right onto Bullseye, who was under him. Andy picked him up, and he whispered, "Ride like the wind, Bullseye." He hugged him, and Andy was overjoyed. As Andy was about to head out the door, he spotted Hamm, on a table. Andy said happily, "My piggy bank." He picked up Hamm, and he heard his money in him. Andy laughed quietly, yet happily.

Andy looked around, not finding Woody and Jessie, he asked, "Where's Woody and Jessie?" He felt sad tears coming up because he didn't know where they were, but then he opened the door, seeing the Butterfly Room. His frown turned upside-down, and he walked in the Butterfly Room.

Andy saw many more toys, and he smiled. He said, "Wow. This place is awesome." He walked around the room, and he found Woody and Jessie right next to each other. He gasped, and ran to them. He said happily, more tears falling down, "Guys!" He picked them up, struggling to hold every toy, and he said, "I found you all!" Andy hugged them all, and he said, "I love you all. I came back here, just for you guys."

So he couldn't struggle holding his friends, he grabbed one of the plastic bins and put all his toys in there. He carried them happily out to his car, and sat them right next to him. Out of all the toys, Andy missed Woody and Buzz the most. He was so overwhelmed that they were there, and he knew that they were his.

Like he did with Buzz on his way to Sunnyside, he told them all the same stories that he told Buzz. Anna, school, playtime with them, everything. The toys, besides Woody and Jessie, were so full of joy that Andy found them and picked them up. They thought they were going to die at Sunnyside; a question that came up to them was "Where was Buzz?" Woody and Jessie especially wanted to know that answer.

Buzz was not going to tell Woody and Jessie how he escaped, but he'll tell the other toys. Buzz was too happy to say anything at that moment because his friends were out of Sunnyside, and Andy was taking them home. The toys felt like they could do anything now because Lotso would not be telling them what to do or anything. He was out of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Andy Says Goodbye

The trip back home wasn't too bad; it was about ten to fifteen minutes, but the toys were so excited to be home, Andy's home, their home. Woody and Jessie didn't know where they were because they were still in demo mode, but the toys were going to fix that. They couldn't stand that Woody and Jessie were in demo mode because it was they were evil cops. They would put them in "jail", and they would talk to them like they are their worst enemies.

When Andy pulled up in his driveway, he stopped his car and took the bin of toys inside. When he opened the door, his mom was right by the door, dusting the stairs. He walked in smiling, and his mom said happily, "Andy, you found your toys!" Andy said happily, "Yes I did! They were at Sunnyside Daycare somehow." Andy's mom said, "Okay, I don't remember seeing them in the box of toys…"

Andy asked, "Wait, didn't you write me a note and leave it on my computer?" Andy's mom said, "No I didn't." Andy was confused; he said, "Oh well, it doesn't matter because I found them. That's all that matters." Andy's mom smiled and said, "Yes. That is what matters. Now you can put them in the attic."

Andy started heading upstairs, but his mom stopped him by saying, "Oh, you might as well check the toys who have batteries. Make sure their batteries are okay." Andy said, "Okay." Then, he continued to walk upstairs to his room. Inside his head, Buzz was thinking, "Great! Now Andy can see that Woody and Jessie are in demo mode!"

When Andy reached his room, Anna was up there waiting for him. They smiled at each other, and Anna said, "Surprise." He gently sat down the bin of toys, and he walked to her and hugged her. He said, "I love you, Anna." Anna returned the hug and said, "I love you, too." The toys watched through the holes of the bins, and Buzz whispered, "That's so cute."

Then, he looked over at Jessie, who was frowning at the couple. When they stopped hugging, the toys went back into toy mode. Andy asked smiling, "What are you doing here?" Anna said, "Well, since you are leaving for college today and I'm staying in high school one more time, I might as well say goodbye to my boyfriend." Andy said laughing, "Well, you surprised me all right. I'm really happy to see you."

Andy then leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and they sat on his bed. The toys came alive as they were kissing on his bed. Woody whispered, "That is so disgusting." All the toys looked at him, and Jessie said, "It's just your disgusting teenage love." Woody and Jessie were frowning, and Woody whispered, "I don't know why he brought us here, but we are going back to Sunnyside." Andy's normal toys whispered angrily, "No you're not!"

The toys went into toy mode because Andy and Anna stopped kissing, and Andy said, "You will not believe what I found." Anna asked, "What did you find?" Andy led her to the bin of toys, and he said, "My toys!" Anna said happily, "Wow, you did find them! Where were they?" Andy said, "Somehow, Sunnyside Daycare. I got a note saying they were there, and I picked them up." Anna said, "That is really cool, Andy. I'm glad you found them." Andy picked up Buzz and Woody and said, "These guys… I just can't believe I found them. I thought my mom had given them to the trash truck, but I guess not."

Anna asked, "What are you going to do with them?" Andy said, "I'm going to put them in the attic. So if I return during breaks and the summer, I can see them." Anna put her hand and head on Andy's shoulder, and he smiled at her gorgeous face. Andy asked, "Will you help me check their batteries?" Anna said, "Of course I will."

Andy gave Anna Woody and he took care of Buzz. Andy used the screwdriver to open Buzz, and he checked to make sure everything was good. Andy said happily, "Buzz is perfect, like always." He handed Anna the screwdriver, and he sat Buzz back in the bin. Anna opened Woody's back, and she gave Woody a confused look. Andy looked over at her and he asked, "What's wrong, Anna?" Anna asked, "When I last came here and your toys were here, was Woody in demo mode?"

Andy was confused; he never remembers putting Woody in demo mode. He took Woody, and said, "No… he was in play mode." He switched the switch to play mode, but Woody didn't do anything. The toys knew that Woody was still in demo mode, but Andy thought that he had switched him over to play mode again.

Andy said still in confusion, "Okay, I think I switched him back. I don't know why he was in demo mode." Anna asked, "Do you know if any other toy that has a switch is in demo mode, too?" Andy said, "I know Buzz and Woody aren't… I probably have to check Jessie. She has a switch. It's only them three that have switches." Anna had Jessie in her hand, and she opened her back with the screwdriver.

When she opened her back, she said, "Yep. She's in demo mode." Andy asked angrily, "Who is changing my toys to demo mode?!" Andy was yelling, and Anna put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Shhhhhh." He stopped his yelling and he was breathing heavily. She said, "Andy, it's okay. We switched them back. They're okay." Andy gave Anna a smile, and asked, "How do you know how to calm people down so easily?" Anna jokingly said, "It's a talent."

The couple laughed together, and Anna switched Jessie back into play mode, but she really didn't. Anna put Jessie back in the bin, and Andy said sadly, "Well… I should put them in the attic. Where they are safe." Anna said, "Okay, but why don't you say goodbye to them? You've had them since when?" Andy said, looking at his precious toys, "Since I was six, but some were before that."

Anna said, "They are very special to you then if you had them since your kid days. They were your best friends. I know it. Say goodbye to them. Have a moment with them. I'll leave you alone." Andy smiled and gave her a kiss. Then, she left his room, leaving Andy alone with his toys.

Andy kept smiling sadly at his toys, his best pals, his soul mates, his best friends for life. Andy said, "I can't believe I'm going to college in half and hour. I did all my packing yesterday so if I ever saw you guys again, I would have a good amount of time to say goodbye to you all. There's something that I want to say to all you, individually. There's something special, like Anna said, about all you."

Andy picked up Jessie and said, "Jessie, you are the roughest, toughest cowgirl I've ever met. You love Critters, and I have always been aware of that." He picked up Bullseye in his other hand, and said, "But not as much as you love Bullseye, your trusted steed." He laughed to himself, and he said, "I was so overjoyed when Mom surprised me with you guys. I knew you both would fit in easily."

Inside, Jessie did not care, but the real Jessie, the Jessie the other toys knew, would deep-down love what Andy was saying. Bullseye, of course, loved what Andy was saying. He put them back in the bin, and Andy picked up Rex. Andy said, "Now, Rex, you are one of the scariest toys I've ever met, but I really nice one. I know you have always wanted to be scary, but you seem to fail sometimes. I knew in my heart that you were the best dinosaur that I've ever met."

Rex wanted to cry, but then Andy would be scared of him for real. He put Rex back in the bin, and picked up Slinky and Hamm. Andy said, "You guys are one of the most trustworthy toys I've ever had. Hamm, you would always make sure you had my money, and you would never let it go. Thank goodness, or else I would've been in trouble. Slinky, I just knew you were a trustworthy dog, like regular dogs. You were there for me whenever I needed you."

He put them back in the bin, making Hamm and Slinky feel loved. He then picked up both potato heads and said, "Now you guys, you have to stay madly in love. I have always kept you that way, and I love that you guys will do anything for each other, and me." Both potato heads felt so complimented after Andy had told them that. Mr. Potato Head thought, "I regret every bad thing I have ever said about Andy or his attic."

He put them back in the bin, and picked up the three aliens. He said, "I remember seeing you guys for the first time at Pizza Planet. You guys were so cool, and I was so glad that I got you guys finally. You guys are so awesome." The three aliens felt so grateful that Andy truly loved them, and thought they were cool. He gently put them back in the bin, and they squeaked when they hit the other toys.

The only toys left to say goodbye to were Woody and Buzz. Andy smiled at them, and picked up Buzz first. Buzz could feel chills coming up him when Andy picked him up. Andy said, "Buzz, ever since I first got you, I knew you were the coolest toy ever. I love how confident you are, and you are always there to rescue something. I love how you can fly and shoot your laser. I think that you were my favorite toy…" Buzz was smiling inside, and he was overjoyed that Andy had expressed every feeling to him.

Andy put Buzz back in the bin, and said, "Along with Woody." He picked up Woody and said, "Now, Woody, you've been my pal for as long as I can remember. You are brave, like a cowboy should be. And kind, and smart. The real thing that makes you special, is that you'll never give up on anyone. You are always there for everyone, especially me. I can see why you and Buzz are my favorite toys." Woody really wanted Andy to put him down, or he wanted to throw up right in front of Andy.

Andy put Woody back in the bin, and felt tears coming up his eyes. He stood up, and looked down at his favorite toys. He said, "Thank you guys, for making my life special. For being there whenever I needed you, and especially, for being my best friends. My life would never be the same without you guys. I love you all so much."

Most of the toys felt so loved, and they wanted to cheer happily. Andy picked up the bin, and walked to the attic. When he opened his door, he saw Anna standing next to the ladder that leads up into the attic. Andy said, "Thank you, Anna." She said smiling, "Sure thing. What you did was so nice. I know they're toys, but I had the same feeling about all my toys. I loved them as much as you love your toys. Keep them in your attic, and let them be played with when you come back."

Andy smiled, and said, "That is so sweet. I will definitely keep them in the attic." Anna gave him a kiss on his cheek, and Andy carried his toys up to the attic. When he reached the attic, he sat the toys right by the entrance, and he smiled as he headed down. He told them one last time, "Goodbye guys." Andy then climbed down the ladder, and closed the attic door.

Andy could feel sadness, yet joy coming up him. He was glad to know that his toys will be there for him, and he was glad that he told all his toys something special about them to them. He knew that they were the best toys ever.

 _ **Hey guys! It's me, Ava, the author. I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thank you all for reading, BUT it is not over yet! There is more coming! I hope you read it!**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Ava**_ __


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In the Attic…

Andy had let his toys go, for good. He wanted to make sure he got them back so that he could tell them their special goodbyes, like he did. He was pretty thankful to God that he was able to find his toys that he had always loved. The problem is that Andy and Anna did not know that Woody and Jessie were still in demo mode… the toys knew that because neither one of them violently shook their heads, which is what toys do when they are reset. Now it's up to the toys to reset them to their normal selves.

All the toys hopped out of the bin happily, but Woody and Jessie, of course, we're not happy. They wanted to be back at Sunnyside with Lotso, but that was not happening unless they walked miles. Mrs. Potato Head said happily, "Oh, Andy really does love us! He is just a teenager who has stress over moving to college." Rex said, "I had always believed Woody-." Woody flashed him a look, and Rex said, "I-I mean Buzz when he said that Andy was trying to put us in the attic."

Buzz gave Rex a look of confusion and Rex whispered, "I didn't want Woody to hurt me. So I said that you said it." Buzz whispered "Oh." They gave each other a nod, and Jessie said, "Woody, come help me open this ladder. We have to get out of here." Woody started walking over to Jessie, and Mr. Potato Head asked angrily, "Are you serious?! We went through all this trouble, and yet your owner tells you he loves you, and all you want to do is leave?! How pathetic!"

Woody said angrily, "Why don't you shut it, Potato Head! You already make everything annoying!" Woody continued to walk over to Jessie, and he helped her open the ladder, but it was too heavy for them. They didn't care how heavy it was, they kept trying to open the ladder because they really wanted out of there. Buzz asked, "Why are you doing this, Woody?"

Woody said, "I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm doing what I want to do. I want to go back to Sunnyside." Buzz said, "No, Woody! You are home! This has been your home for years! More than I can remember! I have been your 'brother' ever since I was opened from the box, and I know what you're capable of, and what is best for you! Yet you treat us like we're nothing! You and Jessie are the ones making everything annoying! We can't even be who we were back then when you and Jessie act like fools! That's what's pathetic!"

Woody was really listening when he said the word "brother", and the thing about Woody, he was not in demo mode. Woody walked to Buzz and said, "I know this is my home… Buzz." Buzz's eyes widened in surprise, and he asked happily, "Woody, is it you?! Are you the Woody that we know?!" Woody smiled and said, "Yes, Buzz. It's me, Woody. I know that this is my home. I've been trying to tell you guys that Andy really loved us, and I'm glad you somehow believed me."

The other toys surrounded him, and hugged him and they were cheering with joy that Woody was back. And yes, Woody was really back; the thing is that he pretended to be bad because he would know everything about Lotso and how he rules Sunnyside. He wanted to make Buzz jealous so that he would be thrown in the box, and Buzz would find a way to escape and get back to Andy, like he did. He knew that Buzz was smart, and he made Andy come to Sunnyside to pick them up. Strangely, Woody's plan worked, and now he and his friends are in Andy's attic.

Woody said, "Okay, okay. I'm really back! You can stop surrounding me now!" Jessie was yet still in demo mode, and she asked in confusion, yet angrily, "Wait! Woody, what is going on?! Are you on my team or not?!" Woody said, "Jessie, this is not who you are. You do not belong at Sunnyside. You belong here with us, in Andy's attic. The Jessie that we love is definitely not you right now. You were nice, adventurous, everything we could think of. Why aren't you her?"  
Jessie frowned and said, "Because! I want to be bad! Being bad is awesome! I don't know who you're talking about, but that Jessie ain't ever coming back! And Woody, I thought you were serious about actually loving me." Woody smiled and said, "Nope. You're just my little sister. You're for Buzz." Buzz's face was in shock and Woody gave him a smile and a wink. Buzz smiled and gave him a nod.

Jessie said, "No! No! I'm not going to love that space ranger! He's not my type! I loved you, Woody!" Woody asked, "As a brother?" Jessie said, "No! As a crush! I like liked you! I was hoping you really did like me back! Now, I'm really getting out of here! Whether you like it or not!" Hamm said, "Oh no you don't!" She continued to try to open the ladder, but then Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky all ran over to stop Jessie. Woody grabbed her, and she tried to free herself, but Woody was too strong.

Jessie was yelling, "Let me go! Let me go! I am going to escape! I'm going back to Sunnyside! Let me go, you cowards!" Woody pinned Jessie down, and turned her around. He said, "Jessie, this is for your own good!" Jessie yelled, "No it's not!" She was grunting as she tried to escape, but it didn't work. Woody told Buzz, "Unlatch her back!" Buzz unlatched the Velcro from her shirt, and opened her back.

Jessie said, "Stop! Let me go!" Hamm said, "First, switch her switch to demo mode! Okay, there should be a little hole under the switch!" Woody switched the switch back to demo mode so that it would work. Woody found the little hole and said, "Little hole, got it!" Hamm said, "To reset Jessie, insert paperclip-." Woody said, "Rex, use your finger!" Woody, Buzz, and Slinky were holding Jessie down as Rex inserted his finger in the hole. Woody asked, "Now what?!" Hamm said, "Switch it to play!" Then, Woody switched the switch to play mode…

Jessie froze, and her voicebox said, "Yodel-lay-hee-hoo! Yee-haw!" Jessie's head shook violently, and then she remained frozen. Slinky asked, "Did it work?" Rex said, "If it didn't, it's not my fault!" Woody said, "Maybe it did…" Buzz said, "I hope it did…" Hamm said, "This is too intense!" Then, Jessie's head shook violently again, and she said, "Whoa!" They jumped away from her, and the Potato Heads joined in their bunch.

Jessie looked over at them and asked, "Why are you guys staring at me? Where am I?" Woody said, "You're in Andy's attic…" Jessie gasped, and said smiling, "Yee-haw!" She jumped up, and she said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm home! I'm home!" Obviously, the real Jessie was back; the toys surrounded her in hugs, and they were overjoyed that she was back.

When they separated, she asked, "Wait, what happened to me?" Buzz said, "You were in demo mode. Lotso made you bad, and you turned against us for a long time. We finally made it back to Andy's, and he just left I'm pretty sure." Jessie looked at Buzz straight in the eyes, and smiled. He returned the smile, and she said, "Well, shucks. Thank you all for saving me." Woody said, "Jessie, you mean a lot to us. We will always do what's best for you. That's why we're here."

Jessie hugged Woody tightly, and he hugged her back. She said, "I love you, brother." Woody's heartbeat increased happily, and he said, "I love you, too, little sis." The toys watched as the 'siblings' hugged each other.

Thank goodness! Both Woody and Jessie are back to normal! Now the toys can live happily ever after! But… will they stay in Andy's attic for long?

 **Hey guys! Ava, again. Once again, thank you all for reading, BUT there's still more! What will happen to the toys? Also, did I get you with Woody not being in demo mode? I even fooled myself lol. I hope you keep reading!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ava**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: To Bonnie's

The mission to getting to Andy's was complete, and the toys succeeded that mission. The mission to getting Woody and Jessie back to normal was complete, as well, and the toys succeeded that mission, also. The toys were happily living in Andy's attic, and they couldn't ask for anything better. Andy was happily away at college, learning how to be a toy designer, of course. When Andy comes back from college, he expects to see his toys in the attic, and the toys expect to see him every break of his year.

Upstairs in the attic, two days after Andy's departure for college, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head were playing a game of Uno. Mr. Potato Head laid down a card, and said, "Blue four. Got a blue or four Rex?" Mr. Potato Head smirked because he thought Rex didn't have one, but Rex smirked and laid down a card… it was a draw four card. Mr. Potato Head gasped, and Hamm said, "Aw, come on, Rex! Why can't you go easy on me?" Rex laughed, "Come on, it's Uno! There's no way I'm going easy! Plus, it is funny to watch you guys get mad at me for laying down a good card. And I'll make it green!"

Rex laughed as the other toys groaned, but Slinky laid down a green reverse, and asked Hamm, "You got anything good for Rex, Hamm?" Hamm and Slinky snickered as Rex whimpered. Hamm laughed, "Yep, I do." He laid down a draw four, and Rex had two cards left. Rex said, "Aw man!" The others laughed, and Hamm said, "Hashtag, payback! Let's go red." The game ended up going on for a long time;

While they were playing Uno, Jessie was sitting on the window sill in the attic. The window was in the corner of the room, and Jessie was sitting and staring out the window, alone. Sometimes, she liked that she was alone, but mostly, she loved having company. She kept thinking about herself in demo mode, and she betrayed her friends. She doesn't understand why she would've done that, and that's why she is upset about herself.

She told herself, "They didn't deserve to be treated like that. I can't believe I treated them like nobodies. They are my friends, and they need to be treated like real friends. I… am so bad. I'm messed up. No wonder Buzz doesn't love me back." Then, a voice behind her said, "Jessie?" She turned her head, seeing Buzz standing there with a smile.

She returned the smile and he asked, "Are you doing okay? I just saw you sitting over here alone. Is it… okay if I-I j-join you?" Jessie took Buzz's hand, and led him to the other side of the window sill. He sat across from her, and he asked, "What's up with you? You seem to be upset." Jessie said, "I am upset." Buzz asked, "What's bothering you?" Jessie said, "The fact that I was in demo mode… and I betrayed all you guys… and I joined Lotso's gang… and I never wanted to come here. I feel so bad doing all this stuff to you guys, especially to you."

Buzz asked, feeling chills come up his bones, "Why me, especially?" Jessie said, "Well, uh, I have this… um, crush on you, and I hate being bad in front of people I love." Buzz asked smiling, "Love?! You love me?!" Jessie said smiling, "Yes. Why not? You are so sweet, and you're handsome as well. You'll do anything for us, and that's what I love." Buzz smiled widely and said, "I feel the exact same about you." Jessie smiled and asked, "Really?!"

Buzz said smiling, "Yes of course. All these years I've had a crush on you, but I was so scared to tell you. I think you are gorgeous, and you are sweet. You have that adventurous attitude, and I feel safe around it. You always want the best for us. I told you that when you were in demo mode, but of course, you didn't believe me. I'm actually not mad at you for being in demo mode. I know you couldn't help it; it was Lotso' fault, and I would much rather be in demo mode than you. That's how much I care for you."

Jessie felt tears coming up her eyes, and she said, "Oh, Buzz! You don't understand how much that makes me happy! You always make me happy, and now-!" Buzz said, "Now, I want to give you this." They leaned in at the same, and their lips met. In their mind, it was funny for a cowgirl to kiss and space ranger, but they knew that they loved it. Woody interrupted everything by yelling, "Andy's mom is coming! Get back in the bin!"

All the toys stopped what they were doing, and ran to the bin, and hopped back in the bin. They went into toy mode, and Andy's mom pulled out the ladder, and climbed up into the attic. Molly was downstairs and she asked, "What are you going to do with the toys Andy put up there?" Andy's mom picked up the bin full of toys, and carried them down the ladder. She said, "I'm going to give these to a little girl named Bonnie."

Molly asked, "Bonnie Anderson? The little girl at the daycare?" Andy's mom said walking down the stairs, "Yep. She might like these. She is just like Andy when he was younger." Molly asked, "What am I going to do?" Andy's mom said, "You're going to stay here with Buster. Keep an eye on the house." Molly rolled her eyes when her mom was out of her sight, and she walked to her room.

Molly is just your typical tween girl; she is only twelve-years-old, but she'll be thirteen in a year, of course. She likes to do her own thing, and she loves listening to music. She doesn't really like to listen to her mom, but she does anyways. She has a bit of rebellious side at school, but she is not that way at home. Andy's mom doesn't even realize that Molly is a half rebel; she only pays attention to her at home.

Andy's mom was driving to Bonnie's house. Woody knew where she was going because he remembers looking at the map at Bonnie's house with her toys… oh the good, but weird, times. It doesn't take Andy's mom long to get to Bonnie's house because her house was around the corner from Andy's.

Andy's mom parked her car in front of Bonnie's driveway, and she took the bin of toys, and walked out of her car. She walked to their gate, seeing Bonnie playing with her toys while her parents were doing yardwork. Bonnie was talking to her toys, but stopped when she saw Andy's mom. Bonnie nervously said, "Mom…" Mrs. Anderson looked up and saw Mrs. Davis. She exclaimed, "Hey there!"

Andy's mom said, "Hi!" She opened the gate and walked to them. Mrs. Anderson asked, "So, what can I help you with?" Mrs. Davis asked, "Would Bonnie like some new toys? These are Andy's old ones, and he won't play with them. I thought that maybe Bonnie would like them." Bonnie was hiding behind Mrs. Anderson, and she asked, "Did you hear that Bonnie?" Bonnie looked shyly at Mrs. Davis, and she smiled.

Bonnie asked, "Will they be mine?" Mrs. Davis said, "Yes! I'm giving them all to you because they want to be played with, and I think you are a special girl to have all these toys. Would you like me to introduce them to you?" Bonnie smiled shyly and nodded. Mrs. Davis smiled, and pulled out Jessie and Bullseye.

She said, "This is Jessie, the cowgirl. And this horse, this is Bullseye. Andy loved calling Jessie 'Bazooka Jane'. You can just call her Jessie though." She handed Bonnie the toys, and Bonnie happily grabbed them from her. She smiled, and fixed Jessie's hat. She sat them next to her, and she sat on the grass. Mrs. Davis pulled out Rex, and said, "This is Rex. He is tyrannosaurus rex. He's very nice, but he can be scary." Bonnie giggled, and she took Rex from Mrs. Davis.

Then, Mrs. Davis pulled out Slinky and Hamm. She said, "Slinky is the most loyal dog you'll have. Just be careful with his spring. And Hamm, he's a piggy bank, and he'll keep your money safe." Bonnie loved the new toys she was getting, and she would sit them next to her after Mrs. Davis introduced them to her. Mrs. Davis pulled out both potato heads and said, "Okay, this is Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. You have to keep them together because they are madly in love."

Bonnie gently sat them together next to her, and Mrs. Davis pulled out Buzz. She said, "I remember surprising Andy with Buzz at his birthday party. Andy loved Buzz a lot, and Buzz is a really cool toy. You'll love him a lot." Bonnie grabbed Buzz, and pressed one of his buttons, and his voicebox said, "To infinity, and beyond!" Bonnie giggled, and sat Buzz down on the grass. Mrs. Davis lastly pulled out Woody, Andy's absolute favorite toy.

Bonnie said, "My cowboy!" Mrs. Davis asked, "Wait, you know Woody?" Bonnie smiled and nodded. She said, pointing at Woody, "There's a snake in my boot!" Mrs. Davis pulled Woody's string and his voicebox said, "There's a snake in my boot!" Bonnie giggled, and took Woody from her. Mrs. Davis said, "Woody was Andy's favorite. They were the bestest friends, and Andy would always play with Woody. They spent every minute with each other."

Bonnie said, hugging Woody, "I love Woody." Mrs. Davis said, "So, all these toys are yours. Do you think you can take good care of them?" Bonnie nodded, and Mrs. Davis said, "Awesome. Let's go set them on your porch so your parents can work on the yard." Bonnie smiled, and they started putting the toys on the porch.

The toys were overjoyed; they were so excited to be owned by a little girl, who will play with them. That's what they really wanted: to be played with. They knew that Bonnie would be a perfect owner, and the toys were still together. Woody was excited to be back at Bonnie's because he knew that she was a sweet girl, and she doesn't play rough with toys. She's kind of replacing Andy, in a girl way.

 **Hey guys, Ava again. The toys may be at Bonnie's, but the story is STILL NOT OVER! That's right, there's more coming! Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you read the next chapter(s)!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ava**


	12. Last Chapter

Chapter 12: 6 years later…

Andy's toys have been living with Bonnie Anderson for 6 years, and they are having the times of their lives. Bonnie could not be any more like Andy when he was a kid, and his toys love Bonnie's toys. Andy is now 23 years old, and he just graduated college as a toy designer. He was perfectly fine that his toys were now Bonnie's, but somewhere in him, he wanted them to still be his. Bonnie is now 12 years old, and she is having second thoughts about whether she should give her toys away or not. She was thinking that she should possibly give the toys to Sunnyside or give them back to Andy possibly.

At Sunnyside, Lotso was taken away and was given to a trash truck driver. The trash truck driver had owned Lotso has a kid, and he had put him on the front of his truck, along with some other used toys. Now, Ken and Barbie run the place, and it is now cool and groovy, like Ken said it could be if Lotso was gone.

After Andy's 2nd year in college, he married Anna, his girlfriend as a teenager. Right after they got married in January, Anna had twins: a boy and a girl. The boy was older than the girl by five minutes, and his name is Jaiden. The girl's name is Riley, and surprisingly, they are identical twins, even though they are fraternal. They both have Andy's beautiful blue eyes, and Anna's golden blonde hair.

The toys were so happy that they were getting played with every day for 6 years, and they did not have a favorite memory because there are so many. Bonnie would take them to her vacations, she would have all these adventures with them, everything Andy would've done with them. It was reliving those years with Andy, and they couldn't ask for anything better. During the 6 years, Buzz and Jessie have started a romantic relationship between each other. Ever since their first kiss in Andy's attic, that's when they knew they wanted to be together.

At Bonnie's house, she had brought her friend, Kylie, over to hang over. It was the weekend, and like normal tweens do these days. Bonnie had also grown up to be a beautiful girl; long brown hair, and she still has those warm brown eyes. Kylie has been her friend ever since 2nd grade, and now Bonnie is heading into 7th grade. They usually hang out on the weekends during summer break.

In Bonnie's room, her toys were scattered around the floor, and when the girls walked in, Kylie asked, "Whoa, what's up with your room?" Bonnie said, "I just forgot to pick them up. Like always." The girls giggled, and they jumped on Bonnie's bed. They laid crossed it, and Kylie asked, "Why do you still have these toys? You're 12 years old!"

She let out a laugh, and Bonnie said, "I'm going to give them away, but I don't know to who." Kylie asked, "Who did you get them from?" Bonnie said, "I got them from an old friend, Andy. I was 5 when I got them, but his mom gave them to me. He was 17 back then, and he was going to college. He knew he was too old for them and he wasn't going to play with them, so his mom just gave them to me."

Kylie asked, "When was the last time you played with them?" Bonnie hesitated to answer that question because the last time she played with them was the day before. Bonnie said, "Y-Yesterday." She knew Kylie was going to laugh at her, which she did. She was dying laughing, and she said, "Oh my god, you are such a little kid! You still play with toys!" She just kept laughing at her, and Bonnie frowned.

The toys even felt like they were being laughed at, but it was really Bonnie being laughed at. Bonnie said, still frowning, "If you're going to laugh at me, then get out of my house! I love my toys actually! They are more fun than you think!" Kylie was one of the popular girls in Bonnie's grade, and she didn't care if Bonnie tried to persuade her about her toys.

Kylie said smiling, "Oh yeah? I gave up my toys when I was 8 years old! I am too old for toys and too popular for toys!" Bonnie said angrily, "Yeah, well guess what? Popularity doesn't matter! Popularity is stupid! I don't care when you gave up your toys, but I'm never giving up my toys unless I have to! I love them more than you 'popular' girls at school! Get out of my house!"

Kylie scoffed and said, "Have fun being unpopular. Toy lover." Bonnie frowned, and Kylie walked out of her room. Thank goodness that Kylie's mom was still at Bonnie's house, so she definitely leave her house. Bonnie sat down on the floor by her toys, and she felt tears coming up her eyes. She said tearfully, "I'm so sorry, guys. She is such a mean friend. I don't even know why I am still friends with her. You guys are so much more fun than her. I mean seriously, does popularity matter so much?"

She picked up Woody and said, "I know it doesn't matter, Woody. You know that. It's always about others, and if you're popular, who cares? Being friends with you is so much more important than that." She hugged Woody and said, "I love you all so much. You guys are my best friends."

Every time that Kylie came over, Bonnie would get laughed at for still playing with toys. Bonnie loved Kylie, which is why it took her a long time to stand up for herself. She realized that she nor the toys deserved to be laughed at, so she went ahead, and told Kylie that her toys are much more important than her.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Bonnie's mom yelled, "Bonnie, can you get that please!" Bonnie had a look of confusion on her face, and she looked out the window, seeing a tall man and two kids. She asked, "Who is that?" Bonnie walked out of the room, and to the front door. She opened the door, and there stood Andy and his kids.

Bonnie's jaw dropped, and Andy asked smiling, "Bonnie? Is that you?" Bonnie smiled and nodded shyly. Andy laughed because even at 12 years old, Bonnie was still this shy girl. Andy told the little kids, "Introduce yourselves, guys." The little boy said, "I'm Jaiden." The girl said, "I'm Riley." Bonnie said, "Awesome. My name is Bonnie." Andy said, "These are my twins. They, uh, want to see your toys." Bonnie's eyes widened, and she said, "Yes, of course. Please come in."

Andy and his kids walked in Bonnie's house, and he told his kids, "Okay, guys. These are Bonnie's toys, and you be careful with them." The twins said in unison, "Yes, Daddy." Andy smiled at his kids, and so did Bonnie. Jaiden asked, "Where's your room?" Bonnie was too busy thinking about Andy… but then she said, "Oh, um, it's this way. Follow me." When Bonnie turned away, Andy let out a quiet laugh.

She led them to her room, and when she opened the door, the twins said excitedly in unison, "Whoa! This is cool!" They looked at each other, and Riley said, "We've got to stop doing that." Jaiden nodded, and they ran over to the toys. They started playing with them, and Andy and Bonnie walked out to the hallway.

Andy asked, "So, how have you been, Bonnie? Last time I saw you, you were tiny. Now, you're tall, and pretty." Bonnie gave him a smile, and she could feel herself blushing. Andy smiled at her, and she said, "Thank you. I'm doing good. I still have your toys… my friend just made fun of me for still having them." Andy said smiling, "Oh, I know how that feels. A lot of my friends would do that, too. I didn't care though because my toys were more important than popularity."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, and a smile grew on her face. She said, "That's exactly how I feel! I told my friend that! She's one of the popular kids in school, and that's all that matters to her." Bonnie looked at the floor, and Andy lifted her chin up, and he said, "Don't let her hurt you. If she's really your friend, she wouldn't be making fun of you. She would like it that you still have your toys. But if she's making fun of you, she's not your friend."

Bonnie smiled, and said, "You're right. Thank you, Andy." Andy said, "No problem." Bonnie sighed while smiling, and she asked, "So the only reason you're here is because your kids want to see my toys?" Andy said, "Um, yeah. I'm pretty sure that is the only reason." Bonnie smiled and asked, "Would they like them?" Andy asked, his eyes wide open, "Wait, are you trying to give them to my kids?"

Bonnie nodded and said, "Yes. They are at that age when kids like them, so I was thinking that your kids would like the toys." Andy said, "I'm sure they would love them. Thank you so much." Andy smiled, and Bonnie, out of the blue, hugged Andy. Andy returned the hug, and Jaiden and Riley came out of Bonnie's room.

Riley asked, "Bonnie, can we have your toys?" Andy and Bonnie separated, and Bonnie said, "Oh yes. I actually just told your dad that you could have them. Riley gasped happily, and Jaiden said, "Awesome! Thank you!" They ran back into her room, and started putting them in a bin.

Bonnie smiled along with Andy, and she said, "I'm pretty sure that you can tell them who they are because you owned more than half of them." Andy laughed with Bonnie, and they walked into her room to help them get the toys together.

The toys could definitely not believe it. They were going back to Andy's house, and they could see him every day, just like they wanted a long time ago. They had a lot of good memories with Bonnie, too many to count. Bonnie was a really good owner; she cared about them, she loved them, she played with them, everything a toy could imagine. They were glad that Bonnie took good care of them, and now it was time to go back to Andy and his kids. The toys knew that Andy's kids were going to be perfect because their father was Andy.

For the toys, they had great lives, better than what they imagined. They were so glad that Bonnie did not give them up to a bad owner. Everything seemed perfect when Andy took them home with his kids. Woody did what's best for his friends all those years, Buzz and Jessie are finally together, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are still madly in love, and Rex, Hamm, Slinky, and the aliens are happily best friends. You could say that everyone in this story lived happily ever after.

 **THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER! THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! PLEASE SHARE THIS STORY AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR OPINION ON THIS STORY, SO PLEASE PUT A REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD WHEN READERS READ MY STORY! THANK YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU LOVED MY STORY! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, TOO!**

 **XOXO,**

 **AVA**


End file.
